A New Woman
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Shane leaves Marrissa for a older woman?


A New Woman  
By: Nicole  
  
I couldn't believe it when I heard it. My son Shane left Marissa. I really thought  
he loved her but I guess I was wrong. He claimed that he love her but found  
someone new. Me and Linda really loved Marissa she was like a second daughter  
to us. I feel so bad for Marrissa she loved Shane so much. There is a twist to this  
new woman. The woman that Shane fell in love with is the same age as my wife.   
I couldn't believe it when I found out who she was. It was Shane's CO-worker  
that I had met a while ago. The woman reminds me so much of Linda. I just don't  
know what's going though Shane's head. Linda and Shane had such a close  
relationship. This new woman though has strained that relationship. Linda hasn't  
talk to Shane since he left Marrissa. Today has now been 3 days. I really want  
them to talk. I'm mad myself at Shane but he is my son and I love him. I'm really  
trying to get them to talk. Of course I have been unsuccessful. With that I hear  
the door open. It's Linda, she looks at me and smiles "Hi Vince, how are you?"  
He looks at her and smiles "hi, good and you?" "Good, thanks". "Look Linda  
there is something we have to talk about". Linda looked at Vince and she started  
to get a angry expression on her face. "Vince, this better not be about Shane".   
"Yes it is and you have to talk to him, he is you son Linda". "I know you are mad  
about Shane leaving Marrissa". "You need to at least talk to him". "Linda please  
do it for me". She looks at him and he puts on a little smile. Of course she falls  
for it and agrees to talk to Shane. Vince becomes happy, he is so glad that his wife  
has at least agreed to talk to Shane. "Linda why don't we have him come for  
dinner tonight?" "OK, tell him 8 because I have to finish up a few things here".   
Vince looks at Linda and nods "OK 8 it is". Vince calls up Shane and asks him to  
go to dinner. Shane agrees but says "mom isn't going to scream at me again is  
she?" Vince got a grin on his face "Shane I can't make you any promises, you  
know your mom". Shane said "OK I will at least talk to her". Vince smiled again  
"OK son I will see you at 8". "OK bye dad I love you". "Bye son I love you too".  
Vince hung up the phone and got back to work. About 7 Linda came back into  
Vince's office and said "are you ready to go?" Vince said "yes" and they headed  
home. When they got home Linda headed to the kitchen and Vince went to the  
couch. Linda came in and said "is pasta and chicken OK?". Vince looked at  
Linda and said "that's fine". "Linda wait come here". Linda walked over to Vince  
and sat next to him on the couch. Vince put his arm around Linda "Lin, I'm really  
glad that you at least deiced to talk to Shane". She looked up at Vince and smiled  
"well I can't be angry at him forever". "Linda Susan (new woman) really isn't that  
bad". "I know it was just I was shocked when I heard they were together". "You  
have met Susan right, Linda?" "Yes I have, she seemed nice". Vince kissed Linda  
on the cheek and she headed back to the kitchen. About a half in hour later the  
doorbell rang. Vince went to the door to see Shane. "hi pops, how are you?"   
Vince smiled and said "hi I'm good". Shane walked in and sat on the couch. All  
of a sudden you see Linda pop her head out of the kitchen. Linda walks slowly  
towards Shane. "Hi Shane how are you?" Shane smiled and said "hi mom, I'm  
good thanks". "Mom I think maybe we should talk". Linda looked at Shane and  
said "yes, we should". "Dinner is ready why don't we all go to the table". They  
all went to the table and sat down. Shane started the conversion "mom, look I  
know your mad at me but I don't want you to be". "I know you are not happy with  
my decision". "I felt though it was the right thing to do". "Because I love Susan  
and I want to spend the rest of my life with her". "Mom I don't want Susan to ruin  
our relationship". Linda looked at Shane and lightly smiled. "Shane yes I am mad  
at you". "I don't want to be mad at you though". "Shane you are my son and I  
love you". "Shane why Susan she could me your mom?" "Mom I love her and she  
is not my mom you are". "Shane if she makes you happy then I guess I will accept  
it". Shane started to smile he was so glad his mom finally accepted it. He gave his  
mom a hug and said "oh mom thanks". "Shane you know not talking to you for  
those 3 days made me think". "I really missed talking to you". Shane smiled and  
said "I missed talking to you too mom". Vince was so happy to see this his wife  
and Shane were now talking again. "So Shane when are we really going to meet  
Susan". Shane looked at his mom and said "Maybe Saturday, I will have to ask  
her". The week seemed to go by fast and finally it was Saturday. Linda knew that  
she really had to give Susan a chance. She realized if Shane was happy with  
Susan then she would be happy. Linda didn't really know what to make but she  
deiced to make Shane's favorite. Every since he was a little kid He loved her  
smelts dinner. Smelts are basically little fishes in a tomato sauce. For some  
reason today seemed to go by slow. Even though it was Saturday she had to go to  
Titan and do some paper work. Vince didn't go with her because she said she  
would only be a hour or so. Linda realized she had been there more than in hour.   
She was just about to leave when she heard a knock on her door. Linda didn't  
know who it was she wondered who would be here on a Saturday. She said "come  
in". The person opened the door and Linda noticed it was Vince. She looked up  
at him and put her glasses down "I guess I was more than a hour". He looked at  
her and nodded. She noticed he had some flowers in his hand. "What are these  
for Vince?" Vince started to smile "because I love you". Vince gave the flowers  
to Linda and they both shared a passionate kiss. Linda looked at the flowers and  
said "well I better get some water for these". "Lin why are you coming to Titan on  
a Saturday?" "Vince I told you I had some paper work to do". "So your the CEO  
paper work can wait till Monday, right". "Yes I guess but the paper work had to  
be done plus I still have to go to the supermarket". "OK then lets go". Linda  
nodded and got her coat. Linda had to get the fish and some bread. When they  
returned home it was about 5 so Linda went right to the kitchen. Linda was  
nervous about meeting Susan. She thought "what if Susan doesn't like me?"  
"What if I don't like her?" Linda heard some noise from behind her. She knew  
who it was the noise was all too familiar. "Linda what's wrong you haven't said  
much all day?" Vince looked at his wife with concern on his face. "Oh nothing  
Vince, I have just been thinking". "Are you sure your OK Honey?" Vince lightly  
rubbed his wife's cheek. Linda smiled and said "yes I'm fine". Vince smiled and  
gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to watching TV. Linda finally got  
everything done and put it in the oven. She went over to the couch and sat next to  
Vince. "What are you watching Vince?" "Oh just the local news". "Vince do you  
think Susan will like me?". Vince looked at his wife and smiled "of course she  
will". "Vince I'm just worried that she won't like me". "Oh honey don't worry  
about". Vince put his arm around Linda to reassure her. "So you deiced to make  
Shane's favorite, huh?" "Yes". After about 30 minutes of the local news Linda  
went into the kitchen to check on the dinner. She came back and said "Vince it  
will be done in about half in hour". "OK, I'm going to go change". Vince smiled  
and nodded and Linda headed upstairs. She didn't really know what to wear, all  
she knew was she wasn't going to wear the jeans she had on. She looked though  
her closet for a while and finally deiced on something. She picked out a pair of  
black pants and a sweater. The sweater was actually Vince's favorite sweater.   
She walked down the stairs and realized it was already 6:30. Vince saw his wife  
and smiled. "Linda you have my favorite sweater on". She smiled "yes I do".   
She looked at him to notice that Vince also changed. She didn't even she him.   
Vince had on a pair of dress pants and a nice oxford shirt. The funny part was that  
was her favorite shirt that he wore. "Well I think dinner will be done you said 30  
minutes ago". Linda went over to the oven and shut it off. She still had things to  
do. Linda set the table and put some bread on the table. Before she knew it Linda  
heard the doorbell. Linda said "Vince can you get the door?" She heard Vince  
say "I got the door Linda". After a few minutes she could hear he son's voice and  
the voice of a woman. Linda went towards the door and smiled. "Hi I'm Linda".   
"Hi I'm Susan nice to see you again". "Nice to see you too". "Come in please  
dinner is done". They headed towards the table. Before everyone knew it they  
had food in front of them. Shane looked at his mom and said "mom you made my  
favorite". Linda looked at Shane and smiled "yes I did". They all started to talk  
and Linda realized that Susan wasn't that bad. Vince seemed to like her. Susan  
really seems to care for Shane. The night started to wind down. Shane looked at  
Linda and said "mom we should get going". Linda looked at Shane and said "OK,  
I will see you on Monday". Shane looked at his father and said "see you dad, on  
Monday". Vince looked at his son and said "OK son see ya on Monday". Susan  
looked at Linda and said "well it was nice to see you again". Linda smiled "it was  
nice seeing you again". Shane got Susan and his coat. Linda and Vince walked  
them both to the door. Linda gave Shane a hug and said "bye Shane I love you  
and drive carefully". Shane put a smirk on "OK, bye mom I love you too". Shane  
looked at Vince and said "Bye dad". Vince smiled and said "bye son". Shane was  
just about to leave when Vince grabbed his arm. Shane looked at his and said  
"what?" "What your old man doesn't get a hug anymore". Shane looked at his  
father and smiled "of course he does". Shane then gave his dad a hug and Susan  
and Shane left. Linda slapped his arm playfully "Vince you always do that to  
Shane". Vince smiled at his wife innocently "do what?". "Everytime Shane  
brings home a new girlfriend you always ask him to hug you". "Well he always  
gives me hug when a new woman is not around". "Oh Vince he is just  
embarrased". "I know Linda I just like to embarrass my son". Linda and Vince  
went to the table to clear the dirty dishes. Vince looked at his wife and said  
"Susan seemed to like you". "Yes she seemed really nice". "I told you Linda she  
would like you". "What did you think about her Vince". "I thought she was nice,  
Shane seems to be happy with her". Linda loaded the dishwasher and went back  
to the table. Vince turned it on and sat next to Linda at the table. Linda was  
feeling really tired and just wanted to go to bed. "Vince I'm going to bed". Vince  
looked at his wife and said "OK I will be up there in a few minutes. Linda  
changed into her pajamas and fell right a sleep.   
It's now been 6 months since that dinner. About two weeks of Shane and Susan  
dating I started to see the real her. She wasn't the same woman I had met at the  
house that day. I realized that she didn't care for Shane she just wanted his  
money. Susan didn't care about Shane at all. Of course Shane couldn't see this.   
Shane thought that Susan was so great, she was his everything. Everytime I see  
her I think Shane why can't you see the real her. Susan is different though when  
she is around Shane. She acts like the woman I met that night at dinner. I was  
trying to find a way to tell him about the real her. I didn't want to tell him though  
because I knew how much it would hurt him. Vince was blind to see the real  
Susan too, it was like I was the only who saw the real her. One day I finally  
decided to approach Shane about it. It was probably one of the toughest things I  
had to do. When I told Shane about it he totally lashed out at me. He said it was  
just because I didn't like Susan. That wasn't true I just didn't like how she was  
using my son. I tried to explain but he just walked out on me. I just wish there  
was a way he could see the real her. See her true colors. That's when I heard  
about Shane getting hurt by that bitch. Shane went to the house one day and  
caught Susan cheating. Shane walked in to see Susan in the bed with another man.   
That's the day that Shane realized that my claims were right. It wasn't that I saw  
her bad side. All the people in Titan told me that she used man for money. At  
first I didn't want to believe the claims. I wanted to give her the benefit of doubt.   
There were times people would say bad things about Vince that were not true.   
The day he caught her cheating, he called me. When he called me I could tell  
something was wrong. "Shane what's wrong". Shane hated that about his mom  
she always knew when something was wrong. "Mom it's about Susan". "You  
were right about her mom". "I went home today and caught her in our bed with  
another man". Shane knew that this mom would break her heart. When I heard  
Shane says that my heart felt like it was smash in a thousand pieces. My son is  
hurt because of that woman. Shane was so mad at what Susan had done all he  
knew was that him and her were over. All Shane kept thinking was "Why did I  
leave Marrissa, why?"  
  
The End 


End file.
